Rider's sword
, Zar'roc, Tamerlein, Naegling (from left to right) hand drawn]] A Rider's sword was an elegant blade made specially by the elven smith, Rhunön, for each Dragon Rider. All of the blades were crafted so as never to break or dull, and each blade was the color of its bearer's dragon. Each sword was made out of a special material called brightsteel. History and Murtagh with both their Rider swords.]] When Eragon I first established the Riders, they may not have used swords forged by Rhunön, for at that time they were merely ambassadors between the elves and dragons. Later, as the Dragon Riders became Alagaësia's keepers of the peace, the need for weapons became more urgent. The elf smith Rhunon discovered ore in meteor shards scattered throughout Ellesmera. Using this ore, termed 'brightsteel', Rhunon forged the first Rider Sword for Eragon I. She made the sword to match his dragon Bid'Daum. These swords were unique not only because of the rare (and exceptionally strong, yet flexible) ore used in their construction, but also because of the magic infused into the blade during forging. While constructing a sword, Rhunon would sing spells into the metal while it was still white hot and being formed, therefore altering the characteristics of the metal, enhancing them. Additionally, a large jewel would be placed in the pommel to match the color of the blade and then dragon. These jewels, like all gems in Alagaësia could store massive amounts of magical energy, strengthening the Rider's abilities in magic. After the destruction of the Riders and rise of the Empire, Rhunon, motivated by despair and disgusted by the acts of the Forsworn, swore an oath in the ancient language to never again create a weapon of destruction. Thus, at the time of the end of the third novel, Brisingr, only a few swords exist: Zar'roc, Morzan's sword, in posession of Murtagh; Naegling, Oromis's sword; and Brisingr, Eragon's newly forged sword. Additionally, an unknown number of swords are held in Galbatorix's "collection"; and two are held by elven families: Támerlein and Arvindr. Galbatorixs old sword until he got a new one Jewels All Rider's swords, such as Zar'roc, contained enchanted jewels, in which Riders could store their energy. This gave Riders an advantage over other warriors, as they could draw energy from the jewels to use for magic or other such things. Jewels were used because the Elves discovered jewels and such are the capable of holding the most energy without shattering or sending volts of power from whom was unfortunate enough to touch the fully charged object. Colors Each Rider's sword was the same color as their dragons. Brom gave Eragon Shadeslayer the red sword, Zar'roc. Since it was originally Morzan's (who had a red dragon) Zar'roc is red as well. He then obtained a blue sword, which he helped Rhunön-elda craft, which he named Brisingr. Why swords? Many fans have wondered why the Riders choose swords, instead of lances and spears, which would have been more productive. The most likely reason is that the Riders were not meant to fight full-scale battles. Another reason could be that since they didn't expect to fight other riders, they could leave the attacking to their dragon and defend with a sword which is much easier than defending with a spear. They were to be keepers of the peace, not warriors. A sword would be more suitable for law enforcement, as that's all a Rider is supposed to do. When riding on the back of dragons a sword would be easier to handle and keep track of. Exisiting Rider Swords Most of the swords are reimaged versions of Zar'roc: fighting a Ra'zac with Zar'roc]] Zar'roc Zar'roc was a red sword. Its name means "misery" in the old tongue. The first Dragon Rider known to wield it was Morzan, but then Zar'roc was taken by Brom after their battle in Gil'ead. He gave Zar'roc to Eragon early on in their travels. In Eldest, in the Battle of The Burning Plains, Murtagh defeated Eragon and took Zar'roc from him, reclaiming his inheritance. Naegling Naegling was Oromis's bronze-colored sword the same color as his dragon. It was lost during the battle between Oromis and Murtagh which resulted in Oromis's death. It was most likely added to Galbatorix's collection of riders swords or found by an elf. Brisingr Brisingr is Eragon's new hand-and-a-half sword that was forged with the help of Rhunön. The sword was a deep sapphire blue like Saphira, but the sheath was a slightly different shade. Like Zar'roc had a ruby embedded in the hilt, Brisingr had a sapphire embedded. Because Eragon helped forge the sword, whenever Eragon said the sword's name, blue flames appeared along its blade. It was believed by Rhunön that Eragon either found the sword's true name or he embedded part of his personality into it while forging it. Either way, when Brisingr set alight, it drew from Eragon's strength, as if he were deliberately using magic. When Eragon let Oromis see the sword he said that Rhunön had out done herself. The sword was the best Rider sword ever created and during the battle, at the end of Brisingr, Eragon used the sword whilst it was alight to cut through a castle's portcullis and then through the door. Undbitr Brom's sword before the fall of the Riders. It is (was) aquamarine blue the same color of Saphira I. Since Rider's swords are near impossible to destroy, it's probably in Galbatorix's possesion. At one point in Brisingr, Eragon asked the elf smith where to find Brom's sword, since Murtagh was using Morzan's sword, it would have been fitting that Eragon used his own father's sword. However the elf smith said that even if they found the sword, it might not suit Eragon because of the way it was made (even though it probably would because Brom taught Eragon how to fight). Tamerlein Tamerlein was the sword of the deceased Elven Dragon Rider Arva. He was killed defending Ilirea by the forsworn Kialandi. He gave his sword to his sister Naudra to defend herself. She escaped to Ellesmera along with another dragon and rider (Glaedr and Oromis most likely). It resided in Ellesmera in the care of Lord Fiolr, Naudra's mate. It was a treasure of the house of Valtharos. It was green, with an emerald set into its pommel. A column of glyphs adorning the crossguard spelled "I am Tamerlein, Bringer of the final sleep." Eragon tried it out after losing his own sword, but he rejected it. He did so because of the fact that it did not fit his hand, was made for someone with a different fighting style than his own, and because Eragon did not like the conditions created by Lord Fiolr. He disliked that Fiolr would not allow him to keep it indefinitely. Fiolr was pleased for he did not wish to relinquish his hold on the sword. Arvindr Arvindr was presumably the sword of an elfish rider. It resided in the elfish city of Nadindel. Nothing else was known about the sword, not even the color of the blade. Some fans believe it to be purple. Category:Swords